


Stay a little longer with me

by MintQueenJo



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sex Work, Spanking, camboy Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintQueenJo/pseuds/MintQueenJo
Summary: An unsteady hand raised to knock on the white apartment door, a slip of paper clutched tightly between shaking fingers. Rapid breaths came from the man as he waited, the address and name dark on the paper. The door opens and Magnus loses his breath beautiful hazel eyes stare back at him.





	Stay a little longer with me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Sex work and Spanking

An unsteady hand raised to knock on the white apartment door, a slip of paper clutched tightly between shaking fingers. Rapid breaths came from the man as he waited, the address and name dark on the paper. The door opens and Magnus loses his breath beautiful hazel eyes stare back at him.

A smirk crosses the pale face, stubble a stark contrast. “Hello there.”

“Alexander?”

“Yes,” the man moved at let Magnus by, eyes following the curve of his backside.

Magnus went over his prices again, Alec should know them — having bought several pictures and personal videos from the man in the previous few weeks. Alec didn’t wait for each article of clothing to be removed instead he bent the smaller man over the kitchen table. Pants pulled down he rolled a condom on and pushed inside. Magnus found that it was easier if he always prepared himself before showing up, it kept everything from becoming too intimate. His tanned forehead pressed hard against the wood of the table as the man behind him continued to move, Magnus wasn’t going to lie it felt insanely better than any of his other clients. Maybe, if there was a next time with this beautiful angel.

“Thank you.” Magnus held up the wad of cash he was given as the other man held the door open.

“No,” that damned smirk. “Thank you, Magnus.”

Magnus was really surprised when a cash payment of five hundred came through for a video, smirking at the familiar name. He honestly would do it for free for Alexander. He turned his camera on and waited, the little alert came up and knowing the system would record so the video file once done would belong to the man who had paid him.

He slowly undressed stopping only to pinch and pull his nipples. One of his hands fisted his cock as he stared at the camera, his hips jerked and grabbing the lube and coating some fingers he trailed them over his heated skin before pushing into his hole. Magnus would be lying if he said he didn’t think of the pale man’s cock inside him. It didn’t take long for him to come, twisting to end the video and then send it off.

The next video Alec had wanted from him would actually take some help and he didn’t know how to do it. Alec wanted to see Magnus get spanked, spanked and fucked. So sucking it up the older man asked if Alec would like to be the one to do that and he could film in the loft and let Alec keep it.

The man didn’t hesitate to agree.

That’s how Magnus found himself bent over the back of the couch, camera pointed at his ass as Alec laid a blow after blow. The man’s palm leaving red outlines and welts from his fingers. With each sound from the smack of skin on skin Magnus moaned and ground backwards wanting the hard length that would occasionally press into his side.

With an adjustment of the camera and it pointing at Magnus’ face, what Alec really liked to watch as Magnus would fuck himself with toys. Pale hands would grasp his hips and pull him back with each thrust. Magnus’ eyes squeezed shut as his mouth fell open.

“Alexander!” Magnus grit out as he came and the relentless pounding didn’t stop, not until Alec stiffened with a groan of his own.

It was an ongoing partnership of sorts, Magnus would come over and Alec would pay him for videos. Then it changed one night when Alec didn’t want sex he made dinner. Then came kisses that lead to nothing and ‘I love you, Magnus. Fuck so much.’ and ‘I love you too, Alexander.’

Soon Magnus moved in and not knowing what to do with himself Alec had suggested that they continued to make videos, the two of them together, and sell them.

Which is how Magnus had found himself sitting in Alec’s lap as the other man moved in him, legs thrown over the armrests and head resting against Alec’s shoulder. He felt Alec fill him and they waited, lazy kisses shared before they got up to stop the camera. Before Magnus’ hand could hit the button Alec had grabbed him and bent him over shoving back inside him, hands on his hips as he fucked into Magnus harder than his oversensitive opening wanted. The man couldn’t move and Alec, smiling, leaned close to bite the flesh of his shoulder. Once Magnus was fully spent Alec swiped his tongue against Magnus’ leaking hole.

“You’re so beautiful.” Alec laid with Magnus in their bed that night, he picked up the man’s hand and kissed his ring finger. “And I’m so lucky to call you my fiance.”

“I love you.” Magnus snuggled closer, how his life had changed in a year. “And I can’t wait to marry you either. But we are not filming the wedding night. That’s for just you.”


End file.
